lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
August 1735 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - August 1735 = Weather this month *Mediterranean Sea becalmed. *Heavy rainfall in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Tehran *A new shah has been proclaimed; Shah Solyman Osman of Persia! {Persia has a new player} Kayseri *Following the death of their sultan the Anatolian army in Kayseri has surrendered, placing themselves and the city under Ottoman Rumelian rule. The troops were pleased to accept an offer from Sultan Suleyman to take a free pardon and to join his army. London *A ball has been hosted by King George of England at Buckingham Palace. It was a state affair, naturally, although it had nothing to do with Saint George as some had thought it would be. Brussels *Burgher Pasteur of the Republic of Flanders has spoken of his great joy that the English Crown has promised to defend Flanders in the future as well as now from invasion by any of her more powerful neighbours. “Such honourable sacrifice has made England a friend out of this republic,” he stated. Siena *During mid-August an attempt was made by the suspected rebels from the Boccherini estate to escape. The attempt was made during the night, and met with total success: all forty got away, apparently without raising the alarm! It is uncertain if they were helped in escaping, but officers of the Spanish garrison believe they must have been, and in an attempt to head-off criticism have pointed out that they were not able to securely hold the prisoners in a gaol, and were awaiting an escort to have the suspected rebels taken to Florence which did not turn up. Peking *Fu-Manchu has been ordered to speak his words in private to Prince Kalcha of the Imperial Chinese Court or be thrown headlong out through the Heavenly Gate. Obediently and wisely Fu-Manchu went to talk to Kalcha. Mukden *Ignoring the request to speak in private, Lord Yea of Manchuria blurted out that he could imagine what Lord Fong’s envoy desired to speak about, but that ‘Lord Fong is always boasting about being the Emperor’s best and most loyal prince, and now he can prove it. Alone!’ Tanjung Putri *The Sultan of Johore has declined to hear a Chinese emissary in private, unlike the rulers of the other five states approached who all readily agreed to listen. This sultan simply explained that he was aware of the situation close by at Malacca and desired to stay out of it and not antagonise either side. Hamburg *The Prussian Nord Armee commanded by Generalleutnant York has marched into the Duchy of Holstein’s port of Hamburg. The army numbers 20 infantry battalions, 19 cuirassier squadrons, and seven batteries. Thon Buri *The warriors of China’s Jalans of Heaven have dismbarked off Chinese ships in the Siamese port of Thon Buri. The Jalans of Heaven consists of four infantry battalions, four squadrons of cavalry, three batteries of cannon and a rocket battery. Malacca *Chinese ships in Malacca’s harbour ran out their guns but headed out to sea in driving rain, a move which the Dutch did not attempt to prevent. Admiral Hoy and Admiral Zhou Man then took their naval formations to Singapore island, where they dropped anchor at a good deepwater harbour on the south coast. Amsterdam *In the States-General of the United Provinces the leader of the Guelderland faction, Karel van Miert, has called on the Stadtholder to reveal information regarding the armed forces of the Republic, and whether they will be ‘up to fighting a war against the Chinese in the far east’. He appears to have backing in this from other than his own supporters; for example the Orangist deputy Joannes Adriaen is backing his request for a disclosure of the state of the Dutch armed forces to the deputies of States-General. Agra *Chancellor Bairan Khan, on behalf of the Moghul Emperor, has reduced taxes to 3% for nobles (from 5%), 5% for the mosques and temples (from 8%), and 5% for commoners (from 9%). *Prussia’s trade office in Agra has hosted a small trade fair to promote the trade done by Imperial German merchants in India, dealing in various grades of cotton, spices, jewels, and silk (other Prussian trade missions across the globe held similar events this month to generate interest). *To celebrate his birthday on the 12th of August the Great Moghul Akbar went into the city handing out grain to the needy. A banquet which had been planned was cancelled for ‘when there are those who starve it would not be fitting’. Instead the evening was spent listening to Indian music and poetry. On the following day the Dutch ambassador Jan Waagenaar was summoned to appear before the throne of the Moghul, and was addressed by His Dreadness Akbar: “It is with a great sadness that we have had you brought here today, for whilst we have generally looked favourably upon the Dutch Republic, even when that friendship was strained, we can no longer stand by and watch your master heap insult upon insult on our friends and allies of the Celestial Empire.” “Therefore, it is demanded that Dutch forces withdraw from Malacca, that the transfer of this place to Kwantung China be acknowledged, and this to be done by the end of September of this year. Failure to comply will be seen as just cause to come to the aid of our ally and a state of war will exist between our nations with all the implications that carries.” “Go and inform your master so he may carefully consider his options. The loss of Malacca may be a small price to pay when one considers the alternatives.” Ambassador Waagenaar listened, but looked unmoved and gave a reply straight away. “Your Highness, without wishing to appear rude I can tell you now that this will mean war. Honour does not permit the United Provinces to surrender Malacca, or would you mind if a Dutch expedition occupied Agra and declared it Dutch, and would you agree if the King of England demanded you comply or he will declare war? There is no other answer than we will be at war from September.” Edo *Through an interpreter on his staff the English diplomat Sir John Churchill has been asked by Ando Nobutomo to arrange a merchant tender for some of his fellow countrymen to bring a consignment of bullion owned by Nippon and currently at Salzburg to Japan. Nobutomo then departed for Kyoto. *Shogun has presented four of the great daimyo with a katana and said this at the handing-over ceremony: “The great lords of the Minamoto, Hashiji and Tatara clans are today presented with a special samurai ceremonial sword, a gift from the Shogun and Togugawa clan. The three great lords have been in discussion with the Shogun over the future of Japan and I am pleased to say that there is com- mon ground for our clans to co-operate. They have my word of honour that I will deliver on promises made. I am also delighted to offer a ceremonial sword to Lord Matsudaira whose clan has agreed to continue leading the naval development of Japan. All four have been invited to form a Great Military Council of Japan and discussions will be held in future months with the other clans.” Shogun then dismissed the lords of Minamoto, Hashiji and Tatara, allowing them to go their own clans while explaining that the pledges made to them will be put in place during January. He then spoke on another matter. “News has reached me that delegations sent to speak to me from beyond our shores have been turned away. I wish to make it known that as Shogun the order to turn such delegations away lies with me. Should such delegations arrive they are requested to anchor in Edo harbour and send a message ashore. An audience, should I desire, will then be issued for the delegation to come ashore. I offer the Prussian nation an apology for the inhospitality shown and invite them to send a second delegation to Japan.” Versailles *King Charles of France has put on entertainment for his guests at his palace, and was seen to be particularly attentive to Princess Isabella Sophia, who behaved in a proper manner throughout the month. At one point His Majesty met with the princess in private, but all propriety was followed since the Queen Dowager of Spain also attended this meeting. Alexandria *Over several days rowing boats ferried troops from the becalmed ships out to sea to the Alexandria waterfront to reinforce the Rumelian troops stationed there. Eventually, once the men were safely ashore, assaults were launched against the Gohra Malik’s crack Janissaries. Sunni fanatics and Nizam regular infantry attacked, and despite the incessant pressure they brought to bear the Janissaries held firm. However, the Rumelians seemed to tire and then called off the attacks due to exhaustion, having made no progress. Leghorn *Cardinal Gaspar de Quiroga, the Inquisitor-General of Spain, is known to have been on his way with some acolytes to interrogate rebels held in Leghorn when he was stopped outside and prevented from going any further. A furious row broke out between the church men, who claimed to be about the King’s business, and the officers and men of the Piombino Dragoons who said they had their orders and who ended up taking into custody the cardinal and his men! Dublin *Ambassador John Brown of England has, in a toadying manner he often adopts when making requests, asked the Lord Chancellor of Ireland whether England could please buy on a regular annual basis livestock off Ireland? Lord George Murray replied that he thought this a good idea, and would make arrangements for the herds to be shipped to Bristol each year if His Majesty King John II did not raise any objections and providing payment arrived each year in good time. Kyoto *Emperor Fumihto has had presented to him Ando Nobutomo as the Shogun’s proposed suitor to marry his daughter Princess Mako. To the collective surprise of the Imperial Japanese Court he immediately pledged his daughter to marry him without any delay (or it appears without giving the matter all that much thought). Stockholm *Senior Medic Acke Petersson breathed heavily and sweated in the hot sun of midday. “Right, you lazy hound dogs! You are now going to pick up your gear and run a ten mile circuit from that bridge over there into the woods and back again. Last man back does the dishes tonight!” barked the petty officer in charge of marine land training. He set off at a steady pace with four other recruits. To his absolute horror, especially seeing how fit he considers himself to be, Acke was the last man back. He finished washing up at one o’clock in the morning, and upon being woken again at five o’clock was so stiff he could hardly move. In fact his muscles ached for a week, and he had a constant headache. Ironically for a medic he couldn’t shake it off but kept telling himself to ignore it and persevered through the very real pain as the exercises and training piled pressure upon him day after day. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Kwantung China *Prussia *Hungary *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *United Provinces *Spain *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The frigate anchored at St. Godric, South Georgia Island (also known as St. George Island) broke free of its anchor and was wrecked upon rocks while men ashore watched in horror. *Amongst the dead is the famous explorer Vitus Jonassen Bering, as well as Aleksey Ilich Chirikov and Thedor Schmit. *Two Spanish fleets, those of Admiral Grolsch and Admiral de Valdiva, have sailed into Dunkirk. Combined they have a strength of 12 ship of the line, and 35 East Indiamen. *Five Ottoman Rumelian flagged galleys, two of which had in tow a cruiser each under oar power moved away from their station off Alexandria and went down a tributary of the Nile and headed upriver. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2